


Zombies and Irony

by Misdraevus



Category: Homestuck, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/F, Irony, Sad, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdraevus/pseuds/Misdraevus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things at the sugarmill aren't exactly sweet. Redglare and Mindfang just try and press on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies and Irony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somuchr3d](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Somuchr3d).



Mindfang limps over to their fallen guide, painfully stepping over part of the sugar mill's machinery. She gets to him and throws her empty shotgun away, preferring her dead comrade's hunting rifle. She also takes his adrenaline.  
  
"It's all........mine." she boasts weakly. Her vision is blurred and faint, something that frightens her. Her eyesight was perfect 20/20, and she basically had night-vision. Not now though. Now she was struggling to see even colours. She sees Redglare limp towards her as she hears a familiar gastric groan. She wasn't as badly hurt as Mindfang, but still pretty wrecked. Mindfang pops the boomer as she catches up.  
  
"Let's get going.... Neophyte. We're not done....yet." heaves Mindfang, leading the way despite her condition.  
  
For some reason, there was so many witches here. One had ripped apart their de facto guide while Mindfang and Redglare were overwhelmed by common zombies, and they had dodged several others. Luckily, as it was still day, they were more passive as they wandered. They dodged another witch and killed a few more zombies before arriving at a large entrance. The land between the couple and the entrance was waterlogged.  
  
"I smell something not nice." says Redglare.  
  
"I think the water's washed away the sugar....ugh, this is awful."  
  
"I know, I love sugar, it's good with everything." chuckles Redglare.  
  
"Not bloody sugar you idiot - my head is pounding and I think I-I've broken a rib or something." Redglare's uneasy smile falters. She turns to Mindfang, but there's a roar and she's not there, followed by a pained yelp and a sickening crack. Redglare shrieks as she realises - it's a charger. She shoots at it with her AK, but it's too late. As the charger keels over, she runs to Mindfang's broken form. She weeps over her as common infected pour out of the brickwork. She manages to wrench free of her want to hold her in time to kick a zombie away and mow the mini-horde down.

 

She stands there, choking back sobs and trying to force herself to move. Mindfang may have been a murderer, and if they weren't stuck in the apocalypse together they'd be trying to slit each other's throats, but there was a strange love between them, a kind of hate-love. She eventually forces herself to move. Up the stairs, shooting a few zombies wearing hard-hats before she heard a wet noise above her. Then she felt it's tongue wrapped around her. It laughs turn into coughing fits as she is dragged backwards and suspended over the staircase. She struggles, and almost free when her hands lose grip of the slippery rope and she falls a little before it catches her by her neck. Her throat closes and she panics and struggles.  
  
'It's not fair.' she thinks, before she is limp. The irony of an icon of justice to be hanged.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Picture by somuchr3d on Tumblr!


End file.
